Niebieski Wisp (IDW)
Niebieski Wisp – Wisp pojawiający się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Historia Przeszłość Pewnego razu w przeszłości, Niebieskie Wispy i ich planeta znalazły się w obliczu zagrożenia ze strony Doktora Eggmana. Zostały wtedy ocalone przez Sonica, który zrozumiał ich język dzięki pomocy Tailsa. Krótko po tym jak rozpoczęła się wojna między Resistance, a Imperium Eggmana, Wispy zostały poproszone przez przyjaciół Sonica o pomoc. Kosmici z wielką chęcią udzielili wsparcia, godząc się nawet na to by oczekiwać w kapsułach na podniesienie przez żołnierzy Resistance. Podczas wojny jeden Niebieski Wisp należał również do Mimica. Po tym jak Mimic zdradził Diamond Cutters i przyłączył się do Eggmana, Niebieski Wisp opuścił go i rzucił doktorowi gniewne spojrzenie, po czym odleciał z bazy doktora. Został potem znaleziony przez Whisper i razem z innymi Wispami należącymi wcześniej do Diamond Cutters dołączył do Whisper. Krótko przed końcem walk, wiele Niebieskich Wispów zostało przejętych przez Rougha i Tumble'a w Barricade Town. Fallout W Sonic the Hedgehog #3 Sonic i Knuckles odkryli Niebieskie Wispy uwięzione w arsenale miasta, które przejęli Rough i Tumble. Niebieskie Wispy wyzwoliły się potem spod kontroli Rougha i Tumble'a, dzięki temu że przekonał je Sonic. Najemnicy zostali pokonani, a miasto wyzwolone. Niebieskie Wispy dołączyły do świętowania, a także obiecały trzymać się blisko mieszkańców miasta i pomagać im w obronie ich domów. The Fate of Dr. Eggman W Sonic the Hedgehog #8 Niebieski Wisp towarzyszył Whisper w trakcie ataku na bazę Eggmana. Zasilał jej Variable Wispon, zapewniając młot. Whisper wykorzystała jego moc najpierw przy próbie wyburzenia metalowych drzwi, a później zamierzała użyć młota do zniszczenia komputera Eggmana. Niebieski Wisp stanął również w obronie Whisper, gdy ta była otoczona przez Spinnery. The Battle for Angel Island W Sonic the Hedgehog #11 Niebieski Wisp pojawił się po zakończeniu bitwy o Anielską Wyspę, aby świętować zwycięstwo razem z Whisper. Bonds of Friendship W Sonic the Hedgehog Annual 2019 Niebieski Wisp należący do Whisper pomógł jej, Tangle i Jewel w sprzątaniu Mineral Museum po ataku Babylon Rogues. Tangle & Whisper thumb|Niebieski Wisp Mimica uspokojony przez Whisper W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #1 Niebieski Wisp bawił się z pozostałymi Wispami Whisper w Mineral Museum. Później udało mu się, z pomocą pozostałych Wispów, przekonać Whisper aby przyjęła od Tangle pomoc w tropieniu Mimica. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #3 Niebieski Wisp i inne Wispy towarzyszące Whisper przekonały ją, aby ujawniła Tangle nagrania z ostatniej misji Diamond Cutters, ukazujące zdradę Mimica. W Sonic the Hedgehog: Tangle & Whisper #4 Niebieski Wisp użyczył Variable Wisponowi Whisper swojej mocy, aby mogła uderzyć Mimica podczas walki w bazie Diamond Cutters. Mimic zdołał jednak przekonać Wispa aby opuścił broń, przypominając mu że brzydził się przemocą. Niebieski Wisp odwrócił się więc zawstydzony, ale po tym jak Tangle i Whisper pokonały Mimica, spojrzał na niego zawiedziony. Whisper uspokoiła następnie Niebieskiego Wispa i powiedziała, że nie ma do niego żadnego urazy. Później Wisp ten towarzyszył pozostałym podczas zamknięcia Mimica w celi przygotowanej przez Tailsa, a także leciał obok Whisper w jej drodze powrotnej. The Last Minute W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Niebieski Wisp i pozostałe Wispy odciągnęły Whisper z powrotem na statek Restoration, po tym jak próbowała się ona rzucić na pomoc Tangle dotkniętej już Metal Virusem. Później próbowały ją pocieszyć, gdy rozpaczała po stracie przyjaciółki. Charakterystyka Osobowość Niebieskie Wispy są Wispami, które szczególnie dobrze nadają się na przywódców. Prawie zawsze są w liderowaniu skuteczne. Ponadto są uważane za najinteligentniejsze z Wispów. Wygląd Niebieski Wisp jest Wispem o ciemnoniebieskim kolorze skóry. Ma troje żółtych oczu, a jego ciało jest w kształcie sześcianu. Ma również trzy krótkie i kanciaste odnóża. Moce i umiejętności Niebieski Wisp potrafi lewitować. Jego naturalną zdolnością jest wytwarzanie i gromadzenie energii, która może być potem wykorzystana w Wisponach. Jego moc opiera się na tworzeniu niebieskich sześcianów. Kategoria:Wispy (IDW)